


Stripped

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Sex Work, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College Student Betty Pays Exotic Dancer Jughead To Let Her Move In With Him For Two Weeks. It's All For Her Thesis Paper Betty Keeps Reminding Herself, Or Is There More To It? Things Quickly Turn Hot Between The Two.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead POV

No kid ever stands up on the stage at school and says, "I want to be a whore."

Back then, I used to say I wanted to be a doctor. My friends would say cop, fireman, soldier…those are nice dreams too.

But this is the real world…and dreams just don't come true. I know that now.

I am a whore. My name is Jughead. There are no last names when you're a whore so I am not a Jones right now. It's time to punch in for work.

Every night I get to be a cop, a fireman, a soldier, Tarzan…in a way.

I enter from the back door, to this huge establishment called "Lust". It's a club for women, there is no man's night, there are no gay clientele allowed in. That's the one thing I've never done and at least I have that to cling onto.

I am for women only. And that is no small boast. And don't be fooled. It's not only young, beautiful women I see. All ages, young, middle aged, even senior citizens pursued me here. I am always good to all of them.

Women are every bit as horny as men, more so, I think, since I came to work here.

I figured women would be soft and gentle with me. I figured wrong. Women came here to get drunk and fondle half naked men.

It was rare that I found one that stroked me softly instead of grabbed me hard. Their screams deafened me sometimes. I always laugh when I hear someone call women the weaker sex. Wrong. They are powerful, strong, and insatiable. I know.

After punching my card, I go down the hall to see where I'll be starting tonight. It is only 5pm, the sun is going down. Twilight. The saddest time of day for me. This is when my day as normal Jughead Jones ends…and I become whatever is written in my box on the board.

Under my name, I see the black word 'Vampire'. Shit, is it October again?!

Archie sits back in his unfolded metal chair in front of his mirror and smirks at me.

"Vampire man!" Archie teased, "Halloween is coming again!"

Then he let out his usual vampire hiss as I smiled back at him, walking sideways behind his chair to get to mine, to the left of his area.

I was never one to complain about my assignments, or my job. That's why Penny seemed to like me from the start. Oh, she's the boss here. The other guys loved to bitch about stupid things but I didn't want to endanger my job here. I needed it. So I did what I was told and shut my mouth.

"I don't mind being a vampire," I said as I put my duffle bag on the floor by my feet, opening my drawer and taking out my plastic container that said 'VAMPIRE' on it, "But the makeup is a bitch to get off."

"I know." Archie agreed, "At least you're fair enough that you don't have to put it all over your body! I had a nice tan once and had to cover myself with that white crap."

I huffed, thanking God for small favors as I took my shirt off, tossing it in the open duffle bag at my feet, not wanting makeup to ruin it. I quietly went to work dotting on the white foundation then blended it in until I just looked extremely white. I didn't like to go corny vampire.

I tried to make it subtle but still able to see that I was one. I did a little makeup around my eyes and I gave myself a little deep red for my lips to stand out a bit and blotted it so it wouldn't come off when I kissed someone.

I hated plastic vampire teeth. Slobbery, too white looking, gross. I had the real thing, porcelain fangs that glued onto my own teeth, the same color as my real teeth. I had even gotten pretty good at talking with these on now.

Besides, women loved sweet, sad, innocent vampire Jughead more than wicked, demented sexy vampire Jughead. 

Once the teeth were in and I gave a hiss to my mirror, getting into my role. One thing you have to be good at here, is acting. Another reason Penny appreciates me is because no matter what happens, no matter how I'm feeling, when I step over the red line into the club area where the customers are, I become what I'm dressed as. And I never, ever treat any woman badly, or even frown at them. I am theirs and I always look as if I'm having the time of my life, always smiling and laughing, always loving whatever they do with me.

Women use me – that's my job. And I am very good at it.

I stood up to go to my closet and take out my costume for the vampire. Yes, every dancer makes or buys their own costumes, nothing is given to us except our assignment. My outfit tonight consisted of black leather bands around my wrists, no shirt, and tight black leather pants that were really more like shorts, with jagged ripped shreds hanging a little down my legs, half my ass exposed.

The idea was that I had once been wearing leather pants but they were savagely torn off me, almost. Penny loved it when I first showed it to her. She had final say in costumes. No shoes or socks, either. And then, of course, my collar. It was a simple black leather collar, covering my entire throat. It had a large silver ring in the middle and it jingled whenever I moved even in the slightest way.

I oiled up my body next, which took an incredible amount of time. But this was another rule here. Always oiled, always look shiny and buff at all times.

It was 7:45pm and it was nearly time for me to be taken to my cage. Yes, vampire man works in a cage. He is very dangerous, after all. For the dancer being vampire, Penny would personally escort him to the cage and have full say over who got inside. The more a woman wants to pay to be in the cage with me for a period of time, the longer she can join me.

For the right price, I even would sometimes have my hands bound over my head while they had their way with me. Not sexually, of course. At Lust, there's no prostitution. Well, that's what they tell the police, anyway. The truth is, there is no prostitution out in the open, where customers at their tables can see. And the women are not shy about asking for me privately. I must get about 15-20 offers every night, phone numbers, cards, invitations.

And Penny also escorted the vampire to his cage because she never wanted us to break character in front of the customers. If women were out there, I could never just walk casually over to the cage and let myself in.

No, that's not realistic. Penny would have to put the leash on my collar and drag me to the cage, forcing me in, as she would treat any real vampire. Okay, Penny, whatever you say. I think she just gets off on it, personally. But she is the boss.

I was waiting for her to come and get me, sitting on my countertop and chatting with Archie as he put the finishing touches on his camouflage soldier costume.

Reggie, another dancer, was also a friend of mine. He was to the right of Archie's station and he would be a cop first tonight.

I was drinking my usual cherry icee, which worked to make my lips look even more reddish while I waited for my lady captor. Penny and I got along pretty well and I've had much worse bosses.

Finally, we could hear women's voices outside, in the club area, and I could see Penny coming through the dressing room curtains now. I stood up, tossing out my drink and checking my teeth in the mirror. Good, nice and white…fangs secure.

"Jug?" she smiled at me with her twinkling blue eyes. Very beautiful. What man would mind being on a leash with her in control?

"Penny!" I smiled at her, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips. She always kissed all of us. This was perfectly normal.

"Mmmm." She grinned at me, "Cherry. Nice touch."

I got my leash from my closet and clipped it onto the silver ring at my neck, handing her the other end.

"560 calories in one of those slushies." Reggie reminded, looking up at us, sitting in his chair, "You should forbid him to drink those, Pen."

"Hey" she motioned over my body with her hand, "As long as he looks like THIS, he can drink any damn thing he wants to, okay?!"

I laughed, rolling my eyes as Reggie chuckled, eating his usual apple wedges before the first show.

Penny looked at me and asked, "Are you going to give me a hard time, Jughead?"

"Don't I always?" I smirked, giving her my smoldering eyes as she gave a slight tug on my leash.

"Yes." She smiled more, "You are one of my favorite vampires. You always put up a good fight."

"So do I!" Reggie reminded, never wanting to be left out of Penny's love.

"Yes, so do you, Reggie, I still love you, don't worry." Penny gave him a nice kiss on the lips now while I waited, shaking my head chuckling at them. Reggie has been here the longest, one of the first dancers to work at Lust a few years ago. I had been here a couple of years now and every time Penny showed me any affection, Reggie got threatened.

"Jealous." I teased him, slowly walking after Penny through the curtains, down a long black hallway. At the end of this hallway was the red line on the floor. This is the line between me and the customers. Once I cross it, I belong to them.

One thing I loved about working here is that the club is very dark. I never see myself in a mirror anywhere in the club and I can act as weird as I like and not be humiliated, because I am kind of anonymous in the blackness. There are lights so the women can see me, but to me it feels like being underwater. I become a different person when I cross the red line and Jughead Jones doesn't exist. I feel safe this way.

Penny crossed the red line now and gave me a hard yank on my leash.

It begins.

I fell to my knees and roared hard, pulling backwards slightly, not giving her that much of a real struggle. But we always made it look good.

"Come on, you stubborn little PRICK!" she groaned, struggling and dragging me over the red line now, into public view.

I am now captured vampire, being dragged to my cage to entertain mortal women. Jughead is gone now.

"RRRRRRRR!" I growled, bucking back again, slowly being moved towards tables of women, getting closer to human blood.

"Don't be afraid, ladies. I've got him under control." Penny announced as she brought me closer. Right away I heard screams, giggles, and cat calls.

"This is our vampire." Penny had a little microphone on her lapel as she spoke.

I lunged away and hissed loudly as the human women as they screamed louder, liking me already, it seemed.

"He's being very naughty tonight." Penny groaned, pulling me harder, "And he's going to be punished by all of us, later tonight!"

Screams, giggles. I crawled reluctantly, struggling a little more.

"But be careful, he bites." Penny said with a sexy twang in her voice, getting eager shouts from the customers, "He's very dangerous so we keep him in his little cage over here."

I crawled behind her through the tables, and felt a few hands reach out and touch me briefly as I continued my fake struggling. Getting closer to the cage, I made one last attempt at freedom by roaring, leaping up and grabbing a table where three younger girls were sitting. They all screamed as I growled, showing my teeth and clutching their table, looking right at them as Penny dragged me away by my hair.

"Bad BOY!" Penny threw me into my circular cage, closing the door as I hissed again at her, my face angry and lethal. I lunged forward at her, reaching my arm through the bars and grabbing her dress as she turned, about to start the show.

Women were howling at us, laughing and cheering as Penny turned to me, and using the disconnected leash, she whipped my hand until I retreated into my small little cell, growling in slight pain, holding my arm, licking the hurt area as more women roared.

"If you're good, later, maybe I'll let you have some friends in there with you." Penny threatened me with the leash again while I growled defensively now, showing full teeth, "How about it, girls, who wants to spend a little time in the cage tonight?!"

The volume was enough to pop my eardrums out as they all screamed and howled again.

"Alright, ladies!" Penny went to the main stage now, leaving me in my cage, but that didn't mean I just stood there, bored. I had to keep playing my part as kidnapped vampire.

She was announcing the first dancer, Sweet Pea. The room went dark and police sirens blared, red and white lights danced around as if a police car was approaching. Then, you could hear Sweet Pea's voice on a police radio, responding to a call, sounding very official.

He was onstage how, in sunglasses and his navy blue police uniform, his baton in hand as he began his routine. I couldn't even watch him right now, I had to play naughty vampire.

My cage was elevated on its own little platform, but I was near the right side of the audience, surrounded by tables. I was also to keep the women revved up between dancers so they didn't get bored.

I climbed up the poles that made my cage and pretended I was trying to find a way to get out. Tugging on the bars a little, hissing, on my knees, never standing yet…still a slave. I peeked at some women to my left, through the bars, looking innocently at them, tilting my head to the right, as if trying to understand what creatures they were. They were in their 30's, it seemed to me, but attractive.

"The vampire's staring at you." One of them said to the other, nudging her with her elbow.

I would have to win the ladies over if I wanted them in my cage tonight. I made big money when they paid to get in my cage with me.

The other woman looked me over more closely as I crawled sexily over closer against the bars, purring in my throat. I had learned to do that quite nicely.

"Jesus, he's hot." One woman at the table commented as I gave a little hiss in her direction.

"Awww, you scared him, Nancy, nice!"

They all laughed as I gave them a little smile, curling my arms out of the bars and around each other, holding the bars as I pressed my shiny chest against them, turning my head a little to the left, to engage more of them.

One woman was very creative there. She was in her 20's, a college girl maybe, and her table was very close to my cage. Offering me a strawberry through the bars, I guessed from her drink, she was trying to tempt me over to her end.

I dropped to all fours and crawled over to her, purring again, her friends started laughing and giggling excitedly as I approached.

"Oh my GOD!" the girl with red hair holding the strawberry looked nervous, trembling a little as I got closer.

Playing my part very well, I realized a vampire wouldn't eat a strawberry, but, I was here to please my girls. I almost thought of passing up the strawberry and just taking her wrist into my cage and biting it, but it was early in the night, that play would come later and I didn't want to scare the customers away.

I inhaled the strawberry, almost timidly at first, like a deer would do, but then I showed her my trust after a minute and opened my mouth fully, taking the strawberry deep into my mouth, and closing my wet lips over her fingertips, licking and sucking, kissing them in appreciation.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she squealed, "His mouth is SO SOFT!"

Purring, I closed my eyes and let her pet my hair, still on all fours .

"I think he likes you, cheryl !" her little friend with midnight black hair laughed.

"Of course, I'm feeding him." She smiled at me, not taking her fingernails out of my hair. I had to admit, it felt very nice. This one was gentle. But, like I said, the night is young. I was sure to be in lots of pain later tonight after these girls got a few drinks in them. Young girls are brutal.

"He doesn't want that." The black haired one said, taking out stacks of singles, fully prepared.

Oh, my girl! Yes, I like this table.

"Give him this." She said, handing the girl, cheryl , five singles.

At this, I climbed upon the bars, curling my legs in so I was off my feet but my entire body was up against the bars, waiting for her.

I held on with my hands near the top of the cage as she fumbled a little, lifting the hem of my tiny leather bottoms near the side of my hip, and placed the five singles inside.

She went to move away but I dropped to my knees and reached through my cage, pulling her back to me by her jacket, giving her a lick up her mouth and then taking her in for a long, closed mouth kiss. If she wanted more than that, she could pay me more.

I let her go with a rough shove, knowing younger girls liked this kind of thing.

She stood there, speechless for a moment, then turned to her friend and screamed, "GIVE ME MORE OF THOSE!"

She was grabbing her friend's money like an animal. See? It doesn't take long to go from innocent young girl to raging attacker.

I also saw a third girl at their table who was just watching, and had an open notebook in front of her. What's her deal? Is she taking sketches of me or something? I put her out of my mind, staying in character as the girl with red hair gave me a ten dollar bill now, and this time, touched my chest a little as I pinned my body to the bars so she could give me my gift.

I growled huskily as she touched me and her little latina friend stood up and joined her, too, giving my ass a firm squeeze before she was through. I let them take as long as they wanted, they were being gentle with me and they were very hot so I enjoyed the moment.

"Do you talk?" the short black haired one asked curiously, smiling up at me.

I decided to shake my head no, looking sad. I would talk to them later, when they came to my cage.

"Awwww." She looked sorry for me.

"Oh come on, a man who doesn't talk is BEAUTIFUL!" a housewife said from her table, her friends all laughing with her. Even I had to smile at that one.

They came over to the other side of my cage now and waved their money at me. I hated to leave the college girl's table but I couldn't dwell on one table too long. I crawled over to the housewives and took the first lady's bills into my teeth, giving a little growl of pleasure.

I leaned up against the bars for them and five pairs of hands were on me instantly, even coming through the bars and grabbing my ass. I was used to it, but it always surprised me, the straight laced looking moms always made me feel like a piece of meat.

"Nice ass." A couple of them commented to each other as they fondled me, one of them even slid her hand down the back of my pants to feel my bare skin there. I smiled and looked pleased by them, purring in contentment.

"Forget the ass, I have something better up here." Another was rubbing my crotch without a drop of shame, roughly moving up and down with her palm, I instantly felt myself harden, an involuntary reaction but one that always earned me some extra gifts.

"WOAH!" they cried and howled at me as I looked down at them with smoldering, deep eyes.

"God damn, it boy," the woman stroking me said, "Here…my husband couldn't do that if he tried!" And a $50 bill was placed gratefully in my pants, at the front.

Later, after they went, I tucked it down inside safely. After the college girls fed me with their strawberry, I was starting to receive lots of little snacks from other tables. They seemed to love it when I ate from their hands and licked and sucked their fingers. I'd have to do this again, it was getting me nice tips.

Penny had come by a couple times during the night, joking with the customers that they were "spoiling her vampire" and being way too sweet to me. She said I was a bad vampire and needed discipline. Great, thanks Penny. Now they'd start hitting me.

She told them not to feed me with fruit, but later, when they could come in my cage, they could really feed me. That stoked the fire even more and I had to hand it to Penny, she knew how to keep these ladies in the mood.

Archie had done his number and got lots of attention from the women, as always. He almost stole some of my girls from me but then when I hung upside down in my cage, using my legs to hold me around the bars, I got their attention again. I held the bars near the bottom with my hands, pretending like I was tied there, my leather cuffs around my wrists making it look like I was bound.

I purred and growled and hissed as every woman in the place came up and took her turn stroking me through the bars. In between dance numbers, I was having my back scratched by one older woman with gray hair. I was on all fours, as close as I could get to the bars while she gave me perhaps the best back scratching of my life. I like experience and believe it or not, older women were the kindest, most of them. Never insulting, never too rough, always admiring and appreciative, always generous with tips.

"You are a sweetheart, aren't you?" the woman said as I purred, not wanting her to stop. God, I am a sick fuck.

She only scratched my back and was now putting a folded one hundred dollar bill near my mouth, not stuffing it down my pants. What a great lady.

I took the money into my fanged teeth and bowed my head, letting her stroke my hair and she did, with such a soft touch. Slipping the money away securely while she petted me, I looked up finally and smiled at her, sticking my face through the bars a bit, inviting her to kiss me, parting my lips and giving a little lick to the air with my tongue.

She was so cute she blushed and leaned in, giving me a little peck on the lips, then ran off. I liked her and she probably wouldn't come near me again.

I turned and looked around, seeing the girl sitting there alone with her notebook, writing as I crawled over nearer to her, trying to see what the hell she was doing.

She saw me and jumped, giving a little scream as I hissed back at her, playing my role.

"Sorry." She said, turning a little pink. It looked like she wanted to say more but she hesitated.

I always felt challenged when there was a girl I couldn't get the attention of while dancing or working. This one presented a real test. A notebook she had with her! Maybe one of those smart girls who thinks they're above all this debauchery. I would get her to abandon that notebook if it took me all night.

It was close enough. I decided to take my chances and do it.

I reached down and snatched the notebook from under her hand, and yanking it into my cage, getting my back against the other side, as far away from her as possible. She yelled at me and stood up, coming to my cage and reaching inside to try and get me.

"Hey, that's MINE!" she shouted over the music, "Please? I need that! It's for school!"

I ignored this and opened it, making a face as if I didn't understand the strange marks inside, like a dumb vampire animal. In the darkness, I couldn't see much anyway, except the words VAMPIRE MAN in big letters. She is writing about me.

Well if she wants this back, she is going to have to pay dearly.

"Please, vampire boy?" she was talking to me now like I really WAS a dumb animal. Her pretty little friends came back from the ladies' room now, wondering what was going on.

They looked at me with big smiles as I shoved the little notebook down the front of my shorts, getting a loud reaction from the blonde trying to get me. I reached up over my head to the bars there and began doing pull ups, slowly, pretending to ignore her.

"Great, now he's working out, sweat all over my notes!" she complained as I smiled to myself, still doing it.

"And you're complaining, why?" the dark haired one said. The other one just stared at me, smiling in a daze.

"He is so YUMMY!" the latina one was enjoying my workout.

"He took my notebook." The blomde informed, "I need it back."

"Well," the dark haired girl went to her purse, taking out more singles, "Give him a few dollars and I'm sure he'll give it back to you, DUH!"

The little one seemed to think that I would do anything for a few dollars. Wrong. It would take twenties now to get this book back. Now that I saw its worth to the blonde.

The blonde waved the singles at me like I was a hungry dog and these were biscuits. I'm surprised she didn't make kissing sounds to lure me over.

I ignored her, doing some of my stripper pole moves, crawling up the bars upside down, yanking my body back and forth on them, as if thrashing around, trying to get out of my cell, growling in frustration.

"It's not working, Veronica." The blonde complained to her friend.

"He wants more, then." Veronica pointed out correctly, muttering, "You know these guys do anything for money…you just have to give them the right amount."

Then this Veronica girl began making kissing sounds, calling me.

"Here, boy." She called as I hung upside down now, my hands dangling limply as I tilted my head at her.

"Look, boy…140 dollars!" she waved a few bills, and I began to slowly come down, falling to my hands and knees again, taking my sweet time to crawl over to the trio.

"Don't talk to him like a dog, V!" the blonde one scolded her, "He's a vampire. Be nice to him."

"I'm just trying to get him to give the book back, spare me." Veronica frowned a little at her blonde friend.

Now, sometimes a big tip could be snatched away at the last minute, so I soon got wise to that early on in my employment here. I would give her nothing until I had the money safely tucked away.

I crawled to the bars, sticking my nose out a bit first, hoping she'd put the money in my teeth. She didn't.

"No, no." she talked to me like I was three years old, "Give Betty her book and you can have this."

Want to play it that way, huh? Okay, I have a few tricks of my own.

I moved back a bit and took the notebook out of my shorts, opening it where the writing was and taking the paper, a few pieces of it, gently into my teeth, not ripping yet, just threatening.

"NO, DON'T!" this Betty girl pleaded as I turned my eyes up to hers, waiting with a fiendish smile on my lips.

"Give it to him, Veronica!" Bella shouted at her friend.

Victory is mine.

"You are bad!" Veronica agreed with Penny's warnings and tossed the money inside my cage.

I smiled back at them, not wanting any hard feelings and nicely put the closed notebook in my teeth, crawling over and giving it to her. Gently, she took it, and even said, "Thank you, vampire," to me.

I gave her a smile and offered my lips to her.

"Oooh, Betty, he wants to give you a kiss!" cheryl sounded thrilled for her friend, "It's SO great, you have to!"

"Oh, no thanks…." She blushed a dark red and I smiled warmly at her now.

I gave a grunt of displeasure and knocked my shoulders to the bars, giving her one more chance. Come on, Betty, let's be friends. No hard feelings.

But she chickened out, rushing over to her nearby table with her book, making lots more notes now.

Penny came by then and asked the three, "Is he behaving himself, girls?"

They laughed, saying, "Oh yes!" and "He's VERY GOOD!"

Only Veronica grumbled, "No, he IS a bad boy, like you said!"

I growled at her. I was playing good vampire tonight. I wished they'd come back next week to see me play BAD vampire, that was lots worse and took lots more energy for me.

"I warned you." Penny shrugged and turned to me, slamming a bat against the bars.

"HEY!" she yelled at me while I snarled and hissed back at her, away from her side of the cage, "You wanna be whipped?! DO YOU?!"

Oh yea, that's in 30 minutes, isn't it? Damn.

Roar. Take that, Penny.

"Behave in there or I'll make you CRY!" she threatened, smiling at the women and returning to the main stage to continue the show.

"Nice, you got him in trouble!" Betty scolded the short one as they received their drinks from their male waiter, all shirtless and wearing a white collar with black tuxedo tie, wrist cuffs to match, along with the tight black pants. I was waiting tables later tonight, after my vampire gig was over.

"Oh, that's all part of the show, relax!" Veronica informed.

This Veronica is well acquainted with these places. I've never seen her here before, though.

 

LASH!

"RRRRRRR!" I growled louder, inside my cage, the door open, and my wrists bound over my head in the bars on the ceiling of my cell.

It was time to whip the vampire and for $30 each, the customers could give me 5 lashes with the leather whip Penny had purchased with me one day.

This whip was nasty looking, and made a great whipping sound when it made contact, but it didn't hurt much at all. It didn't hurt ME, anyway, and it left no marks.

There was a large line waiting to come in here and let me have it. After the punishment of the vampire, after he was whipped into being a good boy, another line would form so that women could come in the cage and join me, the door closing us in alone so I could dance with them. I was the only one who danced, they grabbed.  
cheryl and Betty with the notebook hated watching me being whipped. They didn't take part in that and every time I was struck and screamed, they got very upset. Even Betty shouted, "You are terrible women, hitting something so beautiful!"

Maybe I'd see her later in the cage. Maybe she'd come to comfort me after my beating.

Veronica, again, told her it was all an act and I wasn't being hurt at all. I wished she would shut up already. She was starting to anger me a little bit.

For over an hour, I was whipped into submission. Penny came into the cage after the line was gone and slammed the door, only her and I in there now.

I gave a couple dry sobs, hanging there limply from my wrists as she checked to see if I would be more obedient now.

In her microphone, Penny disciplined me.

"Are you going to behave now?!" she shouted, whipping my back again.

LASH! "RRRRRRRRRRR!" I arched my body up tight, raging out with my roar.

"Yes or no?" she asked, striking again.

LASH. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" I hollered, clenching my fists and kicking my bare feet.

"Yes?" she grabbed my hair, yanking my head backwards as I closed my eyes.

I nodded, broken. I even panted harder, as if in pain.

"Can I bring humans in here?" she asked me, "Will you promise not to kill them?"

I nodded again.

LASH. LASH.

I screamed out again, in agony.

"Say it." Penny demanded, "You can talk. He doesn't like to speak to humans, he likes to speak to other vampires through their minds. But I think he's ready to speak now. Say I promise."

Growling, I hesitated. All the customers watched and waited.

Penny put the microphone to my face.

"I…promise." I used my deepest and smoothest voice, getting a club full of screaming, wild women forming a line outside my cage door.

"A vampire's promise." Penny said into her microphone, "If you can believe that, and you're brave enough…dare to enter the vampire's cage. Tell me what you want and I will supervise the vampire. But beware…he is very naughty and doesn't always obey."

I think every woman in the club left their table at that point. All I saw behind me were empty tables.

Even Betty's table was empty. I smirked, glad I'd be seeing that group in here tonight. They looked fun.

Vampire music played overhead, dark, spooky Haunted Mansion type music. Humans began to pay to get into my cell. I was released from my cuffs sometimes, other times they paid to have me restrained so they could touch me, kiss my neck and chest, a few of them even bit my nipples. I was used to this and I smiled and laughed, hissed when something particularly daring would happen. I tried to speak as little as possible to stay in character, but no one seemed to mind that. It was my body they wanted, not my conversation.

One woman came in and wanted me tied, hands above me. I just slipped my hands into the little cuffs in the ceiling and pretended I was bound, but could get out anytime. But I never broke the illusion. Anything they did to me was fine. Penny smiled at me the whole time, loving the way I pleased every single one of them, never showing disgust or reluctance. I wore the big smile, the sexy, aroused eyes for every single one of them.

I thought one woman in her 40's would suffocate me. She kissed my lips while I was "tied" and grabbed my hair, shoving her tongue into my throat, not letting go for a very long time as our tongues wrestled against each other. I tried to kiss her back but her kiss was hard and angry, surely some man had earned her wrath and she was taking it out on me, revenge kissing perhaps.

Penny almost stepped in to save me but just as I thought I'd pass out, her time was up and she let go of me. I panted heavily, getting oxygen at last as Penny smiled at me.

"You okay, vampire?" she asked me, really concerned.

"I'm fine." I winked, smiling, "Wow. What a kisser she was."

With a laugh, Penny went to the next group of girls, taking their money and hearing what they wanted.

It was the three girls! The one with the notebook, Betty, I think I heard them call her. I wondered what they'd like me to do with them.

"No cuffs, vampire." Penny said to me and I took my hands out of the cuffs, holding the bars at my sides as I took my stance, waiting for them to enter my little domain.

"Just dancing." Penny opened the cell door and I smiled. They were nice girls.

I began to dance slowly, closing my eyes and moving my hips in little circles, still holding the bars behind me. They were almost afraid to cross inside for a second and I peeked up at them from under my lashes.

"Come in." I said in soft tones to them, "I've been waiting for you three all night."

Girlish giggles danced into my ears as the red haired one entered first.

"Come on." She said to her two friends, grabbing the blonde and dragging her in, the short one trailing in last, nervously.

The cage door slammed shut, scaring the crap out of all of them as they screamed, jumping in fright.

"Welcome." I purred with suave joy as I took the first girls hand into mine, kissing it like a gentleman.

"H-hi." She stuttered, her eyes roaming over my pecks. Before she knew it, I spun her around and had her back against the bars, and I was leaning against her, moving my hips suggestively against hers.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed below my smile as I pushed my chest against hers, wanting my oil smell on her clothes to take home with her.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" she was screaming for help from her friends, but they stood behind us, just watching with open mouths.

I ignored her squeals and showed her my vampire teeth, leaning in to find her neck, moving her collar out of the way, and just gently pressing my fake fangs to her flesh, my tongue giving her perfumed skin a wet lick.

"OHHHH MYY GODDDDDD !" she was jelly in my arms now as I grinded into her a little with my leather crotch.

Then I felt a small pair of hands groping my ass behind me. Is that the notebook girl? I spun around, hissing at the little dark haired one. She smiled back at me, liking my vampire play.

"God, you are CUTE!" she said to me as I hoisted her up over my shoulder and took her to the other empty side of the cage, giving her butt a couple light smacks and squeezes as she screamed out, laughing.

"No killing!" Penny smiled, warning me as I worked these girls.

"Perhaps." I growled, putting little Veronica against the bars and placing her legs around my waist while I held the bars at her sides, not letting her down.

I buried my face in her blouse as she screamed and held the bars also, for support, helpless to even swat me away. I didn't bite or anything, just stuck my face in for a second, and I gave her a nice little vampire bite, too, as well as some soft kisses along her jaw.

I put her down and she scampered off near the first one. I looked at the notebook girl and gave a low dangerous growl, my smile sexual and prowling.

"Oh God….no…" she backed into the corner, trying to get away from me but I soon caught her, looking down at her, pinning her body against me and the bars as I whispered to her, "What do you desire, notebook girl?"

She giggled at me and her skin was absolutely purple with her blush.

"Don't be afraid." I purred in my vampire voice, "I won't bite…much."

"Oh, Betty, let him bite you, it's fucking AWESOME!" cheryl laughed.

I eased my face into the crook of her neck, breathing hotly there, preparing to bite softly with my pretend fangs. All the women loved to be bitten by the vampire.

"Wait, no." she changed her mind, "Can I…just…kiss you?"

She looked ashamed to ask me this, as if she was a dirty girl. I actually find innocence here, refreshing and strange. But I loved it.

"Where would you like it?" I leaned over her, giving her my bedroom eyes, pressing my slick hairless chest into her breasts.

"Um…" she blushed again, "On the lips. My mouth!" she quickly added that last part, afraid I'd go for her other lips. I chuckled to myself.

"An honor." I purred, opening my mouth and planting the softest, wettest, most passionate kiss I could create, wanting her to get her money's worth. It was not cheap getting into the cage. And all she wanted was a single kiss. I liked this one.

Her two friends were howling behind me as I moved my hips into hers while I delivered my kiss. My hands held her face firmly so she couldn't escape me until I was ready to release her.

Wow, I actually enjoyed that myself. I stared down at her, kissing a baby kiss on her chin, never taking my eyes off hers as I placed several little loving kisses on her innocent little face. Well, innocent and bright crimson red face.

Finally I asked, "How was that?"

She stared up at me, speechless. Her notebook hit the floor with a little slap and I gave her my boyish smile, laughing a little at her reaction. Very innocent. Very cute. She'd make some boy a nice girlfriend. Maybe in a few years I'd be the dancer at her bachlorette party.

"Alright, enough, YOU!" Penny saw their time was up now and she pushed me back against the bars with her bat. I pretended she was actually holding me there with it, even though she wasn't really.

"Goodnight, ladies." I cooed to them as they slowly filed out. The notebook one was the last to leave, her eyes fixed on me. I smiled at her again and said, "Goodnight, notebook girl."

She blushed again, getting her book from the floor and leaving me to the 200 women who were next in line.

"Cuffs, vampire!" Penny announced the next couple women as I smiled and slipped my hands into the cuffs overhead, waiting.

Betty POV

Oh my God, that was without a doubt the best damn kiss I have ever had in my life. I don't even remember walking from the cage to our table again but I must have because now I'm sitting here, staring at my watery Sex on the Beach.

"Jesus Christ, he is amazing!" cheryl gushed as she took her seat again, still watching the vampire as two women were in there with him now, feeling up his legs and grabbing his ass cheeks, taking a long time to explore every muscle there while his hands were helplessly up over his head.

"Ukkk…" I hated watching what those women were doing to him, "Some women are such pigs, I swear. Look at them! Oh God, she's sucking his nipple and squeezing the other one! Now she's BITING it!"

"I'll bet she paid $500 to get to do that to him." Veronica commented, watching with a sleepy smile.

I looked at his face, the vampire guy's, and thought I'd see disgust or humiliation there, but he was enjoying it, eyes closed peacefully, moaning and groaning in pleasure!

Then he smiled and kissed their lips, just like he'd kissed mine! Part of me felt stupid. This was all an act for him. He was that way with every single woman here.

I thought our moment was kind of…special. It was for me, anyway. But how could it mean anything for him? He's being ravaged and kissed like this by every woman here.

I opened my notebook and made these observations in writing when Veronica leaned in.

"So, are you going to ask HIM?" Veronica smiled at vampire guy.

"He is perfect for it." I answered, "He already baffles ME. He is my favorite of all the guys we've seen here. The best looking, that's for sure. And he looks nice, personality wise. I wish I knew his name so I could do a background check on him."

"Well, after he's done being raped, you can maybe ask that Penny woman with the microphone something about him. Maybe you can talk to him backstage or something.`` Cheryl suggested, "It's not like he's a rock star, you CAN speak to him, you know."

"Oh Jesus." I peeked over at him and three girls in their mid-20's, scantily clad, revealing lots of skin surrounding him, roughly rubbing him all over and kissing his back, his chest, one girl had a tight grip on his hair and was savagely attacking his neck. One of them even stuck her face into his crotch!

And still, he seemed to be loving it, loving every single thing they all did to him. He was definitely someone I could do a great paper on. I knew there was more there than just the body and face. I wanted to get into his head and know what made him do this for a living, what was going on in his mind while these women molested him this way. He wore a smile but I knew better. I wanted to get to the bottom of this vampire man.

And in that moment, I chose him to be the subject of my thesis. All I had to do now was…convince him to talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out tags for story, and keep in mind this is very out of character. And possible TW

Betty POV

 

I had already downed three more Sex on the Beaches before I caught sight of the vampire again. He had been dragged away after his two hours pleasuring the women lined up at his cage and an hour has passed since we spotted him again.

 

I realized he probably needed and deserved a nice long break after his long night in that tiny cage, but I was losing my nerve the longer I waited for him.

 

What would I say to him?

 

Oh, hi, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me for a few weeks so I can ask you all about your life and see why you're so damaged. No, not cool. I didn't want to make it sound like I was putting him down or calling him crazy or unbalanced, but I didn't want to come off like some nympho either.

 

Cheryl was the one to spot him in the dark as he made his way gracefully through the tables, now wearing the waiter costume, the tux collar and matching wrist cuffs, no shirt on, which was just…visually beautiful. And those tight black pants…wow.

 

I have to stop drooling over this guy, I am here for educational reasons. Yea, right. Part of me had to admit I found this place and this whole world very fascinating and forbidden.

 

My dad is the chief of police in our hometown of Riverdale, where he still lives, and he would loathe me being in a place like this, forget inviting this vampire guy to my place and having conversations with him. I could never tell him any of this. But this is New York and on the other side of the world. Daddy would never find out. So I had to shove him out of my mind now and do what I had to do.

 

"Oh, he's very handsome, too, without the vampire makeup on." Cheryl said with a dreamy voice, and was in love with him already, it was obvious to me.

 

He was at the bar, laughing with the girl bartender there, taking a look around the place as the music played and three other dancers were coming around, table to table to give dances to women while they shook their money in the air. These other guys were handsome, too, but the vampire one was a bit more special somehow, to me, he had something extra. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

 

His face wasn't so pale anymore and revealed a love olive tone his hair thick, wavy and dark with full lips. My legs actually started to shake, just watching him walking around the tables, normally, out of the cage now and without his collar on. He moved like smoke, swooping and turning with ease and fluidly, like hot water.

 

He took the large tray of drinks and said goodbye to the pretty blonde bartender, getting to work and delivering the drinks to a table about 15 feet away from ours.

 

I wanted to hear him talk again, to see him interact with the women out of the cage, not as a vampire who couldn't speak, but as himself.

 

I think all three of us were stunned into silence because none of us were talking, we were just staring with our jaws on the table, gawking at a god serving drinks to the older women.

 

"GIRLS!" the vampire man shouted out happily to the "girls" who were at least 50 years old plus at that table. I smiled, seeing he was already making them feel like girls again the instant he found them. They all brightened up, magically, and giggled like teenagers.

 

"Oh, there he is!" the voices shouted as he began handing the correct drinks to the women, "The vampire boy ! We LOVE you! You are SO handsome!" the voices and compliments overlapped each other.

 

"AMAZING!" another one of them yelled to him.

 

He smiled like a boy, flattered, his white teeth now without fangs but as white as the snow. Flawless.

 

"Thank you, ladies." He was gracious and looked a bit shy as he placed their drinks down and then one of the woman next to him asked something I couldn't make out. All the women screamed as his face laughed and he put the tray down, laying on his back right across their table in the center of all of them.

 

"OH SHIT!" all of us yelled at the same time, our tongues hanging out.

 

They dived on him as if he were their last meal. I even stood up to see better but he WAS laying on the table, his arms up, one of the women holding his wrists down as ten others at their table were kissing his mouth, taking turns. I walked up to get a closer look, not even realizing I was doing it, and watched as he gave a little squeal of delight, two of the women were taking ice cubes out of their glasses and circling them around his bare nipples, licking and biting them after a good frost set in. I saw hands all over his body, even rubbing up and down his crotch through his tight pants. He just moaned and kissed them all back, letting another woman stand between his open legs, moving her hips against him, both their clothes still on.

 

I wanted to save him, it looked so terrible how they all groped and abused him in so many ways.

 

I looked around and noticed there were no bouncers or security guys to help the vampire man. But then, he didn't look like he needed any help. He was smiling and laughing, biting his bottom lip as he peeked down and felt the ice cubes now moving over his six pack abs.

 

"I love it here at this table." He purred, opening his lips as another woman dived upon him, smothering his mouth as he moaned again.

 

"Yes…yesssss…." He groaned as he made a SSSSSSSSSSSS sound, enduring the ice again as another woman at the table fed him a pineapple wedge from her drink, wetting his bottom lip with it first before placing it into his soft lips. She had teased him with it, pulling it away as he tried to lick it. Then she let him eat it.

 

"Thank you, beautiful." He purred as he chewed the pineapple, swallowing it quickly, getting a chorus of giggles from the women.

 

"Oh my Goddddd…" he moaned as a woman pinched his nipples and bit down into each one, "Damn, girls…you are turning me on…" he laughed with them.

 

He sounded totally into everything they did to him. He looked so delicious there, helplessly giving himself to these women and letting them do as they pleased with him. And he never looked uncomfortable or ill at ease.

 

I rushed back to our table, more afraid now to approach him. But more intrigued by him as a subject. Yea, hello. I knew why I was intrigued and it had nothing to do with school or psychiatry.

 

Deep inside me, I wanted him to lay across our table but now it would just seem like copying from someone else.

 

"Roll him over!" one of the women at the table yelled as they partied and screamed, going "WOOOOO!"

 

I looked again, seeing they actually DID roll him onto his stomach and were kissing and touching his muscled back, scratching him as he laid there willingly, even though they pinned his hands behind him, placing weight on them so he couldn't get away.

 

"Bad vampire!" another one of them yelled and began spanking his ass with the round tray he was holding. I listened to see if he was struggling or hurting, but he was laughing when I caught his expression, biting his bottom lip occasionally if he received a particularly hard swat on the butt.

 

Then I heard him saying, "Thank you, may I have another?"

 

That made them all go wild and then they were really letting him have it. I flinched just watching the whacks they were taking at him, but he never made an unpleasant sound or face.

 

One lady actually asked him, looking at his face, if they were hurting him and he winked at her, smiling and said, "No, I love it when you hurt me, baby."

 

"He wasn't born, he was sculpted and brought to life!" Veronica shook her head, "How can he let them do all that to him? I'd be so…."

 

"I know." I breathed, amazed and unable to look away.

 

Penny came around to the table after 20 minutes and jokingly said, "Hey, what're you guys doing to my waiter?"

 

"He's serving us." One lady laughed, the others howling and laughing too.

 

Penny yanked the vampire man up by his hair and twisted it, making him wince, closing his eyes tight.

 

"Laying down on the job, Jughead?" she asked, giving the women a little more show before she freed him.

 

"No, Boss." He breathed.

 

"Get back to work, bitch." She sneered, letting him go, smiling at the woman as she left the drunk, cheering crowd.

 

"Sorry, girls." He ran a hand through his wild unkempt hair, bending down and picking up his tray as each woman came to him and stuffed large bills into his pants. In 20 minutes, he had bills sticking out of his pants all the way around, from that table alone.

 

"No, you're too good to me. No…" He was being modest as they lavished him with large tips, "Thank you, girls, this is now my favorite table. I'll be back later when I lose the Boss Lady. Enjoy your drinks!"

 

He left smiling, beaming. I waited to see if the happy face changed once he was away from them, but it didn't. Maybe he was a robot. I just couldn't read him. And I was good at this, damn it. But he was better.

 

"Bye, gorgeous!", "Later, sexy!", and "Hurry back, Vampire!" were some assorted goodbyes they called out after him.

 

They were very satisfied when he left them and one woman grabbed a quick kiss from his lips before he moved quickly back to the bar to get another order.

 

"Let's order some more drinks." Cheryl said, "That will get him over here and you can talk to him."

 

"Talk, shit, I want him laying across OUR table!" Veronica growled, hungrily.

 

She raised her fingers up as I lost all nerve instantly.

 

"I can't ask him about this at the table now!" I hissed, seeing him place some drinks down at another table nearby. He smiled at the women there, giving a nod to one of them, but then saw Cheryl raise her hand.

 

"Pardon me, ladies." He flashed that perfect grin at them, walking over to us.

 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" I whimpered, opening my notebook again, so terrified suddenly to look into his eyes.

 

"Hello girls." He had a seductive voice now, his hands behind him, raising a brow, "What can I do for you?"

 

It sounded like he was not only asking if we wanted new drinks.

 

"Hi." Cheryl beamed, not saying anything more, her eyes fixed on him.

 

He laughed and it was so musical. "Hi," he greeted right back at her, leaning in, saying, "I must tell you, you are three of the most beautiful women here tonight. My eyes keep coming back to you."

 

Cheryl and Veronica giggled like 15 year old girls, and Cheryl took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it right over to him.

 

He looked confused but still happy. "Is this for a drink…or?"

 

"It's yours." Cheryl breathed. I had a feeling if he wanted, she'd hand her Visa card over to him next.

 

"Thank you very much." He grinned, slipping it into his pocket, "How are your drinks? Anyone thirsty?"

 

Veronica spoke up. Cheryl was out, in la la land.

 

"We really loved your vampire thing, there." Veronica motioned to the cage, "I've never seen anything like that before. It was hot!"

 

"Thanks." He smiled another crooked smile, wow, I loved that smile! So boyishly cute!

 

It was clear to me now that he was a bit out of practice at talking at length to women, I guessed he wasn't used to doing a lot of talking at this job. I wanted to say, "Can you lay on our table now?" but I would die a second after it escaped my lips.

 

"Can I have a coke?" I blurted out.

 

He looked at me and grinned, giving a nod, not taking any notes on this, then he looked to Veronica and Cheryl, "And for you, girls?"

 

"Can I have you?" Cheryl asked, making him laugh. She quickly realized her mistake and looked horrified, correcting it loudly, "I mean, can I have an apple martini?"

 

Cheryl looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I blushed for her embarrassment, glad it wasn't me that screwed up.

 

Veronica giggled, ordering an Alabama Slammer.

 

"That's all?" he asked, patiently waiting.

 

"Yes." I grinned, then the vampire man leaned down again by Cheryl, whispering something to her.

 

He walked to the bar and Cheryl's mouth hung open.

 

Veronica and I both pounced on her at once.

 

"What did he SAY?!" we demanded.

 

"He said I could have him any time, any place." She almost started jumping up and down in her chair. I never saw Cheryl this way. She was usually so cool around guys on campus. Maybe it was just this man doing this to her.

 

"I hate you!" Veronica was jealous as I took more notes on this effect he was having on my friends.

 

"Shhh, he's coming back." I shut them up as he glided back over to our table.

 

"Alright, goddesses," he purred when he got back, giving us all the correct drinks, "Coke, Alabama Slammer, and an apple martini. And I had her put extra sugar around this one for you."

 

He ran his finger along the edge of her martini glass, covering it with white powder and put it to Cheryl's lips, "Taste." He smirked at her.

 

Veronica and I almost opened our own mouths when Cheryl opened hers, taking his fingertip gingerly into her lips, getting his smile as she tasted his finger, licking the sugar off slowly. She held his hand with both of hers, half closing her eyes.

 

Damn. I hate Cheryl too. Bitch. God, now I am jealous. I will have to make a note of that, too.

 

"Is it sweet enough?" his voice dripped with seduction.

 

"Yes." Her voice squeaked. Veronica and I tried to hold in our guffaws until the Adonis left the table.

 

"Perfect." His thumb stroked her cheek as he turned to us, asking, "Is there anything else you desire?"

 

God, I love you.

 

"No thank you." I hardly got the words out. Veronica couldn't even speak.

 

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your minds." He smiled, giving a little nod and gliding away, over to some other lucky table.

 

Cheryl watched him go as if he was her husband leaving for war. She had tears in her eyes

 

Veronica and I let out our laughter, not trying to hold it in anymore as she looked at us, her eyes wide with wonder.

 

"What is so funny?" she asked.

 

"God, he sucked you right in!" I shook my head, secretly totally jealous of the attention he showed her, "Twenty bucks to lick his finger!"

 

I have always been plain and next to Cheryl, I was almost invisible. It never bothered me much until now. I wish I was the kind of woman he would take notice of like that. I always wished I was sexy and someone all the guys would drool over when I walked into a room. But I just…wasn't.

 

"He wants you, Cheryl!" Veronica bounced, "What are you gonna do?"

 

"What?" she looked out of it.

 

"Uh, nothing!" I cut in, looking at Veronica, "She's not going to sleep with a male stripper, Veronica! He probably does it with 100 women a week!" I tried to keep my voice down.

 

"Who cares?" Veronica asked, "These guys are very clean, they're tested for AIDS like, every week too!"

 

"Alright, stop." I cut them both off, "This is ridiculous, don't even think about it. Let's just have fun and help me figure out how I'm going to approach this guy about letting me interview him."

 

"You're too scared to even LOOK at him!" Cheryl informed me.

 

He does scare the shit out of me. Why?

 

"Just because I'm not sucking sugar off his fingers doesn't mean I'm too scared to talk to him!" I spat back, my jealousy showing now.

 

"It was so sweet and delicious." Cheryl smirked at me, rubbing it in, taking a sip of her drink happily, "And I'm not talking about the sugar, either."

 

We stared at him while he served drinks for a couple more hours. It also astonished me that he had plenty of time to flirt and play with the women and serve everyone drinks in a fast, efficient manor. But I doubted any woman here would ever complain about him being late with their drink.

 

Veronica and Cheryl helped me work up the nerve to go talk to him but something always happened that scared me off. It was 1 am by the time Veronica was finally fed up with me and my cowardice.

 

"That's it…" Veronica jumped up, as I watched her go right up to Penny, the woman who owned the club. I was horrified as they spoke for about ten minutes, not able to hear a thing over the music.

 

She finally came back over and had a huge grin on her face.

 

"What the hell did you do?" I yelled.

 

"I set it all up for you." Veronica informed, "Private rooms are in the back. You have 30 minutes alone with him and according to Penny, you can do whatever you want, but if he wants extra for something kinky, you have to pay him more."

 

"Oh GOD Veronica!" I spun around, peeking at him as he was standing at a far away table, laughing and talking to the women there. He was certainly the charmer, that's for sure. Everybody loved him. And why wouldn't they? Look at him, JESUS!

 

I saw Penny slowly making her way over to him and I almost died, he was going into a private room…with me? For what? What would I say ? Or do?!

 

"I want to kill you Veronica." I was shaking with terror as I glanced over and saw Penny talking to the vampire man. SHIT!

 

My blood was racing and my heart beat was thumping like a rabbit's. Veronica and Cheryl were talking and laughing as Veronica spun around to me suddenly and almost screamed, "He's coming over here!"

 

You bitch, I could crush your head for this! Why was I so scared and upset? Hmmm…this place was full of hidden mysteries…the more I sat here the more I wanted to study all these strange things and feelings.

 

I looked to see where he was and suddenly a deep velvety voice was behind me.

 

Like, RIGHT behind me, in my EAR!

 

"Betty, would you please follow me?" his voice made my legs convulse uncontrollably. It was a low, sexy voice full of want and desire. And how did he know my name? Veronica !

 

I looked at my friends and almost said no to him but they waved me away, and I knew it was now or never. I decided to be brave and go for it. I wanted this guy to be the subject of my paper. The worst he could say was no. God, I'm so scared! I feel like I have to go to the bathroom suddenly.

 

I peeked around, seeing his warm, affectionate smile floating above me, but his face so close to mine that I could smell his sweet cherry breath and his arousing cologne.

 

I cleared my throat as he straightened and made my little voice say, "Yes."

 

He smiled at me more and pulled my chair out for me, extending his hand to me. I shivered and placed my little plain hand into his large, soft one and he slowly led me away from the tables.

 

I glanced at my friends one last time and they were on their feet, clapping and leaping up and down for me.

 

Jerks.

 

I wished I could say something to him before we got to wherever he was taking me but the music was so loud. All I could see was his porcelain back and the back of his hair that also was perfectly messy in a just out of bed sexy way.

 

I just know he's going to do something sexual to me as soon as we get to that room. I had to stop him if it began. I just wanted to talk to him, not…DO him.

 

He is probably sick to his stomach that he has to do anything with ME anyway, I told myself. I forgot my notebook. Oh, screw that. How dumb would you look taking your notebook to a private room with this guy?

 

The walk to this room seemed to last a year. He was not rushing me or making me feel as if he was squeezing me in and I liked that. This guy was very smooth and skilled at this job, I knew that already. But there is more to him than his job and that's what I wanted to see more of.

 

His hand was so smooth and firm around mine that I felt my palms start to sweat and become moist. Oh no, not now.

 

We had left the tables far behind and went around a curved bend, the noise faded away fast and we were in a red hallway. It was very dimly lit here, but warmer than the club area, relaxing and romantic. Each door had a word on it, scrawled in a flame-like font.

 

Fantasy was on one door, Forbidden  on another, Passion on the next door. I wondered which one we would end up in. Maybe there's a door that says Dork on it that he's taking me to.

 

God, this is such a mistake. How can I get out of this now? Hal would murder me ! And Vampire man!

 

Hunger. Ache. Thirst. More names on doors we passed by.

 

We stopped finally and I realized it was now quiet enough to talk to him but my voice was totally gone. We were at a door that said Awaken on it and I thought I'd fall over right there.

 

He turned to me and opened the door and it was so dark that I couldn't see his face for a moment.

 

"Come in, Betty." His voice was so soft it was like a lover's who'd known me for years.

 

My breath gasped out all of a sudden as a small red light went on. The room was very warm and silent, the faint sound of the club music playing in the distance. There was a gigantic black sofa and chair inside, and a fireplace held a live, crackling fire inside it.

 

I followed him in, my legs not very functional and I almost fell down, landing on him as we stepped inside. He caught me in his arms and gave a little chuckle, smiling at me so sweetly, as if he really liked me.

 

"Are you all right, Betty?" his eyes sparkled and I noticed how blue they were in the firelight, without the vampire contacts he had in before.

 

"Yes." I shivered, "I'm clumsy, not drunk, don't worry. Your eyes are so blue…"

 

I sounded like a moron.

 

"I mean…they are very pretty." I added, and that didn't make it any better for me.

 

He smiled and said, "Well, thank you, Betty. I don't get many compliments on my eyes around here. I appreciate that."

 

We were in this red room now and the carpeting was so thick and soft my feet bounced off it. He began to take my hand again and I gave it to him. Leading me over to the couch, he moved slowly and carefully, sensing my terror.

 

"Wait!" I froze as he turned to me silently.

 

"What's your name?" I asked, shaking, "Am I allowed to ask that?"

 

"Sure." He smiled, "I'm Jughead."

 

"I like that name." I said honestly, it didn't sound like some porn name or anything, and I added, "It suits you."

 

"I like your name too, Betty." He slowly moved over to me where I was rigidly standing, "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I won't hurt you. I will only do what you want me to do."

 

I breathed out, realizing this was the perfect time to ask him about being the subject of my paper. But my brain was being held hostage by my hormones. They didn't want to talk. They wanted to see what Jughead was going to do to us.

 

His hands were so soft and gentle…it surprised me. They danced up my arms and touched my neck, finally cupping my face and tilting it up a bit as his forehead rested on mine.

 

"I know you like to be kissed…" he whispered, remembering it from the cage, and in seconds his lips touched mine so innocently, briefly that I wanted more. He waited for me to kiss him the second time and I did, drawn into those lips that made me fall in love with him in the cage earlier.

 

I had no idea what to do with my hands. They hung at my sides like two dead fish. I am so bad at this crap. No wonder I don't have a boyfriend.

 

His kissing was so perfect he must've studied the art for years! In mere moments, we were kissing so hard I began to see stars.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he whispered to me, "Betty, you are such a great kisser."

 

I am? Yea, okay. Veronica must've paid big bucks for this.

 

"Come here." He led me to the chair, removing his wrist cuffs and the tuxedo collar, tossing them to the floor, "Sit down." He offered in a non demanding way.

 

I sat, grateful to be off my shaky feet. The chair was so big and comfortable that I was almost laying back in it. I guessed this was the whole point because Jughead parted my legs gently, getting down on his knees before me and moving in closer, kissing my lips again, his fingers in my hair.

 

I moaned out loud, unable to keep it in any longer. I wasn't sure how I got here, or what was happening, but I would be damned if I was going to talk about a thesis or a class now.

 

I am 22 years old and I have never been touched or kissed this way in my life. And I'd certainly never see a man this dazzling again. I am seeing where this goes before I bail out.

 

"Do you like my kiss, Betty?" he whispered to me, so eager to make me happy. God, he is good at this.

 

Before I could answer, his mouth was roughly kissing my neck and I let out a groan of ecstasy immediately. I was on fire as he kissed my neck this way, pressing his bare chest into my small breasts.

 

God I want him….so bad. But this is so wrong.

 

"Ye-s." I heard myself answer his question, telling the complete truth.

 

"If I do anything that you don't like…" he kept kissing across my throat, his hands moving down my arms, "Just say stop. And I will. I am yours now. I'll do whatever you say."

 

God, I love you Veronica. I wondered again how much this 30 minutes was costing her. This was probably the equivalent of 10 Christmas gifts.

 

I let out a few gasps as he slowly began to unbutton my blouse, he peeked up at me, asking permission with his eyes.

 

What do I say?

 

I grabbed the cushiony arms of the chair and dug my nails in, almost laying all the way back.

 

"No, love, relax…" he smiled warmly, taking my claws out of the chair and kissing each hand, he gently moved them so they were laying up over my head, trembling but less tense now.

 

"That's my girl…" he almost sang the words, "Let me please you, Betty. Don't be afraid."

 

I closed my eyes and felt his fingers back on the buttons of my shirt, slowly opening more and more of it, placing a soft kiss on the skin each opened button revealed. I was panting like I just ran a race but he didn't embarrass me by saying anything about it.

 

Finally, my blouse was open and my little white lace bra was staring him in the face. I bit my bottom lip, nervous about what he was thinking.

 

"Woah, wait !" I jumped up, almost knocking him over as I pushed past him, trying to close up my blouse, buttoning into the wrong holes I'm sure.

 

Moving around before me, he stayed on the floor, looking up at me in real concern.

 

"Did I do something wrong, Betty?" he asked quietly.

 

"No." I cringed, "I did. I'm sorry, Jughead. It's not you. You are perfect…and hot…and sweet…I really didn't want this…"

 

Jughead raised a brow at me and I took a good look at his body.

 

"Okay, I do want this…" I corrected, "But I really wanted to talk to you and Veronica set this up. I'm so sorry."

 

He gave a little smile. "That's alright. We can talk if that's what you prefer. I'm a very good talker."

 

God, he's awesome. I can't believe I passed up sex with him. I am a fucking idiot.

 

"Come here." He patted the floor, "I can give you a nice massage while we're talking. How would that be?"

 

Hmmm. Not a bad idea. I am really tense.

 

"Ummm…" I held my shirt closed with both hands, "Okay."

 

"Good." Jughead brightened, his finger curling me towards him on the floor.

 

This was a big mistake.

 

I got down on the soft floor and he positioned me so I was laying face down to the floor. He straddled his legs over my butt, not putting any of his weight on me, as asked, "Would you care to lose the shirt, Betty?"

 

"Oh, okay." I unbuttoned it and he slipped it off me. I grabbed it and held it over my bra, shaking. He didn't push me to take the bra off and I was glad about that.

 

His fingers began to move across my back like a skilled masseuse's. My rigid body was fast starting to relax as he worked my shoulders first. I didn't object when his fingers slowly moved my bra straps off my shoulders.

 

"So, Betty…what topic would you care to discuss?" Jughead began the conversation.

 

Maybe I could ease into this. Make some small talk first.

 

"My friends and I…" I began, "are having a really great time here. We all like you the best."

 

Ugh. I want to die.

 

"Well, thank you, Betty." He sounded truly appreciative, "I think I like you three best, too."

 

Yea, I'm sure he tells every woman here that same thing.

 

"You're quiet," his voice melted like hot honey, "sweet, and gentle. You were the few women tonight who didn't hurt me in the cage."

 

My heart stung a little from this revelation and I heard myself say, "I saw how they were treating you in there. It must be so hard to endure that. I felt like ripping them out of there and…"

 

His hands were dazzling my body as he traveled down my arms.

 

"No girls ever try to rescue me." He stated with no bitterness, only amusement, "It's part of the job, but…you're pretty much on your own around here. We have no security guards. Whatever happens happens."

 

"I hated it when they were whipping you." I kept talking like a high school girl with a crush.

 

He chuckled softly. "It didn't hurt."

 

Leaning in, he placed a deep hot kiss on my back and began to massage down the center of it now.

 

Wow. My back was radiating some wild heat now from the small kiss he had placed there.

 

"Thank you…" he whispered, "for caring."

 

Okay, I had to get to my question now.

 

"Uhh, Jughead?" I began.

 

"Uhh, Betty?" he was smiling, I could tell from his voice.

 

"There is something I wanted to ask you." I cleared my throat.

 

"Proceed." He purred.

 

He sounded like he knew I was going to ask for sex. Why wasn't I, again, not asking for it?

 

"I am in college, NYU, and am studying to be a psychiatrist. A big part of my grade this year comes from me doing a thesis, to study the mind of someone special, complex. In a sense, to become a psychiatrist to my subject."

 

"That sounds very interesting, Betty." He was working my back with vigor now, loosening the kinks in my muscles so well it was scary.

 

"Yea." I widened my eyes, feeling his hands melting my resolve away. I wanted him…was so aroused I wanted to leap on him right this second. But I kept talking.

 

"I thought I had someone picked out but they backed out on me at the last minute." I informed, laying my cheek to the floor, in a daze from what his hands were doing to me. I can still feel his hot kiss on my spine.

 

"That's too bad." He was really listening…I think.

 

I spun around suddenly, holding my shirt over my bra, now underneath him.

 

"Will you be mine?" I blurted out and he smiled at me.

 

"I mean…" I put a hand on his chest as he began to move down towards me, "I mean, will you be my subject? I think you're very interesting."

 

His brow creased in confusion. I wondered if he ever got an offer like this one before.

 

"What are you asking me, exactly?" he asked tenderly, no hint of rudeness.

 

"I can pay you…" I said up front, remembering Veronica's words about strippers only doing things for money, "I have a little inheritance my grandmother left me."

 

He stood up, extending his hand to me to help me up. Would he throw me out now? I gave him one hand of mine and he gently helped me to my feet.

 

"Let's sit down." He motioned to the sofa. I hurriedly put my shirt on and held it closed, sitting down as he joined me, very close to me. I guess personal space was not a big deal around here.

 

"How long would you like me?" he asked, sounding serious about doing this now.

 

"Uhh…a week or two…I guess." I shrugged.

 

"Two weeks?" he folded his hands, "Days and nights?"

 

"Yes." I replied, being greedy, "But when I have a class, you can do what you want."

 

"I do have some work lined up in the next couple weeks." He looked deep in thought, "I am very popular." He smiled a crooked smile at me.

 

"Oh, well I would want to go with you to that." I informed, "That would also be part of my paper, seeing your life, getting to know you…"

 

"Well I guess I can bring you on some of those jobs." He pondered out loud, looking me up and down briefly, "But I'm not sure if my life is for you. It's…strange."

 

"That's why I want you." I pointed out, "I mean, as my subject."

 

"How much are you offering?" he asked, still very polite and amiable.

 

"How much are you asking?" I had no idea what to offer him. Suddenly it seemed 5 million dollars wouldn't be enough.

 

Was I actually talking about renting this man? God, Charlie would barbeque me.

 

"Twenty five thousand dollars." He said with a deep voice, his eyes smoldering.

 

I let a gasp out of my mouth. For 14 days? Am I that disgusting?

 

"That's like…$1500 a DAY!" I complained.

 

"$1,785 a day." He corrected, quite the little calculator now, leaning in and moving my sleeve up, placing a wet kiss on my shoulder, taking a careful painless bite, "And I would earn my salary, Betty."

 

Wow. Now $25,000 doesn't sound that unreasonable to me.

 

And it seems to me he still thinks I am buying him for sex games for 2 weeks. I don't think he even believes my thesis story. Men.

 

"I have $20,000." I said honestly.

 

He was suddenly very business-savvy now and it was here I saw the brain behind the body. This was not his first time doing this and that was obvious.

 

"Do you have a dorm room or apartment?" he asked, wanting the details of this job.

 

"Apartment." I responded, "I live alone."

 

"One bed?"

 

"Yes." I began to say something else but he smiled and said, "Shhh, it's no problem, I'm just asking."

 

I shut up and answered more of his questions.

 

Finally, he said, "I will give you my answer within the hour. Wait at your table and I'll come to you. If I accept, I get a cashier's check for the $20,000 up front. If I fail to perform my duties, you are free to cancel the check. If you cancel the check after I've completed my 2 weeks, you will be opening a very nasty can of worms. I don't like to sound this way, Betty, I'm sure you are honest but I have to say that before we go any further. I have been burned before and have to protect myself. You understand?"

 

He scared me for a second there but now his eyes were back to being kind and friendly.

 

"Yes I do." I said with a little voice, "I wouldn't cancel the check, Jughead."

 

He leaned in and kissed my lips again, no tongues but still erotic and long. His mouth was softer than melted butter and he tasted like cherries. How does he DO that?

 

"I like your mouth." He growled, taking another kiss to my neck.

 

"Yours isn't bad, either." I said sarcastically, touching his large shoulder with a trembling hand. It felt like warm marble.

 

"Let me take you back to your friends." He kissed my neck again, then stood slowly and picked up his costume pieces from the floor. He took my hand into his again and lead me out of the room, silently walking me back to the noise of the club area. I was in a daze.

 

I had actually asked this man to belong to me for 2 weeks and he was going to consider it now! Oh God I'm a lawbreaker! And a JOHN! I'm going to hell for this. Worse, I'll be a guest on Jerry Springer!

 

Jughead led me to my table and Veronica and Cheryl stared at us, smiling. He gave my hand a long kiss and whispered, "Thank you, Betty, for a wonderful time."

 

He pushed my chair in for me and kissed the top of my head, and then he was gone, faded into the darkness.

 

They dived on me, in a frenzy to get information.

 

"Shut up! Shut up!" I gritted, "Nothing happened so don't ask."

 

"Nothing?" Veronica asked in disbelief, "Oh, come on!"

 

"He gave me a massage." I informed.

 

"Did you talk to him about the thesis thing?" Cheryl asked, eating a cherry from her drink.

 

"Yea." I stated, wanting a new drink but too scared Jughead would be the waiter to bring it to me, "He's…thinking about it. He said he'll let me know within the hour."

 

"Go, girl!" Veronica punched my arm, almost knocking me over.

 

I didn't tell my friends that I offered to pay him all that money, though. If he said yes, I'd tell them tomorrow, in a nice, quiet setting where they could yell at me properly.

 

"He won't do it." Cheryl already decided for herself. But then she didn't know about the salary I offered him.

 

Jughead POV

 

I walked up to Penny's office and knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." she called.

 

I leaned in, giving her my smile. "Got a minute, Penny?"

 

"Always, for you, sweetie." She sparked when she saw me and pushed away from her computer, leaning back in her chair at her desk as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

 

"I am thinking about doing a job." I began as usual whenever I was offered a good assignment, "Two weeks, being a personal toy, one girl."

 

She smiled, not surprised and began to type in her computer.

 

"Name?" she asked.

 

"Betty Cooper." I informed, waiting for her to do a background check as she always did.

 

Penny looked at her screen, reading as I smirked at her.

 

"College student, New York University." She read more, "Boring. One parking ticket 1 year ago, paid in full. Her father is the chief of police in some place called Riverdale . You okay with that?"

 

"That doesn't bother me." I shrugged, "There will be no proof of anything. He can't get me."

 

"Well, besides that…there's nothing else here…nothing!" Penny informed, looking disappointed.

 

"That's good, isn't it?" I grinned, not really surprised that Betty was okay.

 

"I guess." Penny shrugged, leaning back in her chair again, "Does that mean you can't be here on your nights?"

 

"I can be here some nights." I informed, "Can I let you know the morning of each day if I'll be in?"

 

"Sure," she agreed, always willing to be flexible with me.

 

"Get the money first," she reminded me, "Don't forget that one time."

 

"I know, I told her already." I didn't want to be reminded of my stupid, naïve days.

 

"Good." Penny tilted her head, looking me up and down, "You were so good tonight. Every single woman here told me how happy you made them."

 

"Thanks, Penny." I put my hands behind my back, smiling at her.

 

"You little whore…" she smiled affectionately, "Go back to work."

 

"Yes, Boss Lady." I gave her a small kiss goodbye for now, putting my collar and cuffs back on and going back downstairs to the nice invisibility of the dark club.

 

I served more drinks and ignored Betty's table on purpose, letting her stew for awhile. The women in the club were all very drunk and rough now and I felt scratches on my back, they felt wet.

 

A couple of women threw me against a wall and made me spill my tray of drinks. One large woman had me pinned to the wall, her arm against the back of my neck, not letting me go as she and her friend proceeded to shove their hands down my pants, thrilled to feel nothing but skin there.

 

I felt the woman's who was holding me to the wall and her other hand grabbed my wrist, twisting it around behind my back, at an awkward angle. I felt if I moved too much, it would surely snap.

 

"May I turn around?" I tried to sound sensual, hoping to free my cheekbone from the hard cement of the wall.

 

"NO!" the woman shouted at me as her friend laughed hard. I tried to move back from the wall but the woman was strong and shoved me into it violently.

 

I gave a little growl, not wanting to displease them but they were hurting me. My face was throbbing where she smashed it into the concrete and it was still grinding against the wall now.

 

"Do it, Bette." The large woman holding me told the other one.

 

The other woman laughed, quickly reaching into my waist, unbuttoning my pants and unzipping them.

 

"Girls…behave…no need to be rough…" I cooed with my voice, although my mind was getting pissed off.

 

"Shut up, slut!" the woman grabbed my hair from the back and hit my cheek into the wall again.

 

DAMN, that's my FACE BITCH!

 

I closed my eyes and waited for them to get done with me so I could go. This sometimes happened at the end of the night. It was an unfortunate part of the job that we had no security here.

 

"Ooooh, no underwear…" they sounded pleased as they yanked my pants down to my knees. I let out a breath as they groped me with callous hands. The woman not holding me to the wall was jerking my penis hard while I growled without words.

 

Looking around, I tried to find Archie or Sweet Pea…or anyone. But I was in a dark area and could see no one. Someone was dancing onstage and the women were all flocked over there, screaming and dancing.

 

"Please…ladies…" I tried to keep my professional voice as my dick involuntarily hardened in her hand. I winced, hating how easy my penis was. Anything, it seemed, would give me an erection. Even being raped.

 

Then I felt teeth biting into my ass and HARD!

 

I broke character and screamed out, feeling a hand try to cover my mouth, digging fingers into my face as I tried to struggle out of it, my head jerking from side to side, not getting away from the large hand over my shouting lips.

 

"Hold him!" the other woman said to the large one holding me and I felt a mouth sucking on my dick.

 

Fuck! I work out every day, how can I not fight this woman OFF ME?! She must've escaped from prison or something but she was lots stronger than ME!

 

Please don't bite, please don't bite….I prayed.

 

"HEY!" I heard a girl's voice behind us, "LET HIM GO!"

 

A scuffle started behind me that I couldn't see and in seconds I was free. I yanked my pants up and zipped them, turning to see the three college girls fighting with the two women who were harassing me. Betty was on the seven foot woman's back, pounding her with her little fists, pulling her hair.

 

I couldn't believe I felt a smile crawling across my lips. Cheryl and Veronica were fighting off the other one. I threw myself into the mix, trying to help Betty with the incredibly tall and muscular woman she was wrestling with.

 

"GIRLS, GIRLS!" I tried to calm them all down, not wanting them to get hurt for my sake, "Come on, break it up! Let's be good girls now!"

 

Archie found us then and rushed over, separating the women.

 

"Go to your tables, go!" he told all of them. Betty gave me a look of concern as she walked back to her table. I smiled at her group and followed Archie to the dressing rooms.

 

"Attacked again?" Archie asked as we crossed the red line out of the club area.

 

"Yep." I touched my fingers to my cheekbone, feeling blood, just a little.

 

I hurried and checked out my face in the mirror, it wasn't as bad as it felt. A little pink bump, a small scratch next to it. It should take one day for that to heal.

 

I yanked down my pants, looking at my ass in the mirror, a nice red bite mark staring back at me, a little blood on it.

 

Archie was laughing as I went into my little first aid kit in my drawer and started putting ointment on it.

 

"Damn it." I gave a little hiss as the burning medicine soaked into it.

 

"Poor little thing." Archie giggled at me.

 

"I'm not little, they were just HUGE!" I defended, "The one holding onto me looked like Andre the Giant!"

 

After a few minutes, Sweet Pea came in and asked me, "Do you want to see some girl named Betty? She's outside, asking for you."

 

"Yea, let her in." I stuck a large band aid over my bite mark and pulled my pants up, zipping and buttoning.

 

A minute later, Betty was coming in, holding her notebook. I thought she'd be nervous to come here but she looked more concerned about me.

 

"Are you alright?" she trembled a little, her eyes glistening, "I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner, I would've…"

 

"It's alright, Betty, I'm fine." I shrugged, "Things get a little scary at the end of the night. They just got a little too drunk and carried away. It happens."

 

"Yea, four times a week, to this one!" Archie added in his two cents now as I shot him a stern gaze.

 

Smiling back at Betty, I put her mind at ease.

 

"It's all okay, Betty." I assured her, "I'm a big boy. I'm used to it."

 

"Nothing bothers you." She stated, "How do you do that?"

 

"Getting back to our business." I took the notebook out of her hand, opening it to a blank page, writing, "I would love to work with you, Betty. This is who you're to make the cashier's check out and I'm giving you a couple pieces of my personal information so you can do a background check on me, for your own safety, of course. Always check any person you don't know, Betty. It's just smart and safer if you ever do this again in the future."

 

I wrote E.C. Construction on her pad, that's who the check would be made out to. Penny had a business account set up for me that I could put my money into and make it clean, as if I were a contractor fixing roofs for a living. She was more than just a boss here in the club, she was like my unofficial business manager. She taught me things, she guided me, she kept me safe and out of jail.

 

I handed her back the pad and looked up at her little strange smile.

 

"I told Penny I could do a few nights here and there in the next two weeks and she's alright with that. You could join me here, no charge, if you’d like on those nights."

 

"That's great," she replied, "It will help me to see you more, on the job, and in private, both."

 

Archie sat there but minded his business, not uttering a word now. I was glad.

 

"And if you want to write your address down for me…" I handed her my pen.

 

"Oh God, duh." Betty blushed, scolding herself for not thinking to give me that information. I smiled at her as she scribbled on another piece of paper, then tore it out and handed it to me.

 

She included her phone number, too along with the address. I had a pretty good idea that she had never done anything like this before and was on new ground here, but novices didn't bother me. I preferred them to the hardened, jaded ones who acted like they knew everything.

 

"Great." I smiled at her as I folded her paper, "When do you want me?"

 

She turned purple in the cheeks again. I smiled, loving that giveaway blush that told me I was doing my job right.

 

"Ummm…." She stumbled verbally, "Whenever you're free…"

 

Free. I am never free.

 

"This is Saturday, " I said to myself aloud, "Sunday is a day of rest, so I'll give you tomorrow off, how about Monday?"

 

She looked surprised I was planning on coming so fast but said, "Cool!"

 

"Cool." I repeated, grinning at her innocence, "I could come make you breakfast if that's okay. Like…nine?"

 

Her face blushed again. I had to chuckle at her, she was very cute. This would be a fun and easy job.

 

"That sounds amazing." She almost whispered, "I hate to cook, so…and I have no classes until like 1 o'clock that day. Then I get home around…4, so you'd have like 3 hours all to yourself."

 

I could clean her place while she was gone…then maybe make her a nice dinner. This wasn't really part of what she hired me to do but I liked to do anything I could to please my owner while she had me.

 

She was paying me a lot of money and I always earned my pay, doing whatever I could to please her.

 

I discovered women liked having me clean their house and cook for them, in addition to the sex. I would hate to be like some of my friends and just lay around while she was in school. That is just lazy and dishonest. Betty owns me for two weeks and she would get two weeks of me, even if she wasn't here.

 

Yes, I did ruin women for any other normal man after I had a little stay at their place. So often I'd get calls again to come back for another little job. I had a bunch of regulars and that made me feel better than constantly going with strangers all the time. I knew Betty only had this money and it was a special inheritance. I probably wouldn't hear from her again after this job so I intended to be very good to her.

 

She looked like the smart, nose in a book type girl who never got to have much fun. I planned to fix that in these next two weeks.

 

"Okay." I agreed, smiling at her, biting my bottom lip curiously as I looked into her eyes.

 

She took a breath, fanning herself with her notebook.

 

"God, it's hot in here." She panted lightly.

 

"Yes." I said, letting my eyes sink into hers without another word.

 

She looked nervous and tired.

 

"Well, we're gonna get going now." Betty took a step or two away from me.

 

"Hey where'd you think you're going?" I stood up and moved into her, towering over her as my hands touched the walls on each side of her, blocking her from getting away from me.

 

She looked scared, unable to get any words out. It was fun playing with her.

 

"No kiss for your boy?" I asked sadly, nose to nose with her.

 

"Oh…okay…" she shivered as I leaned in, my finger cupping under her chin, tilting her face up to me, waiting breathlessly as I took her in for a nice deep kiss.

 

I didn't use my tongue but opened and closed my mouth with hers over and over…my eyes closing softly as I tasted sex on the beach, the perfect squeaks and sounds of our wet lips colliding in the air.

 

Her voice moaned and she dropped her notebook, flinging her thin arms around my body, her little fingernails moving up and down my back, warming me nicely.

 

She likes me.

 

I ended the kiss a moment or two later, my nose nuzzling hers as I smiled my big happy smile at her.

 

"Miss me." I gave her a small order as she smiled like a little girl up at me.

 

"I will," she breathed.

 

"I will see you Monday, Betty." I took her hands and placed a kiss on each one. I bent over and picked up her notebook, handing it to her.

 

"Call me if you see something on my background check you don't like, but I assure you, I'm a good boy. There's nothing there. But do it anyway. Always. Promise?"

 

"Yes, Jughead." She grinned at me.

 

"Good girl." I fixed her hair a little, "Let me take you to your table. Hopefully that giant has calmed down out there."

 

I walked her out of the dressing rooms and to the club area, where her cute little friends were waiting for her.

 

"Hi girls." I greeted them.

 

"Oh God, are you okay?" Veronica asked, Cheryl also looking worried about me.

 

"Oh yea, I forgot about it already." I waved my hand, "It happens. Please, don't worry about me."

 

"Did you all have a good time tonight?" I asked them, still holding Betty's hand as I saw her friends take notice in silence, shooting Betty looks.

 

"Oh YEA!" Cheryl answered, laughing, "We love it here! We've never done anything like this before, but we are going to become regulars here now!"

 

I chuckled. "Good, we like young beautiful girls hanging around. Especially tough ones that can rescue me when I'm in a jam."

 

"We'll be your bodyguards." Veronica laughed, making fists, "We've got your back, vampire !"

 

"His name's Jughead." Betty interjected.

 

"Jughead!" a girl called from the bar, "I need you in a sec!"

 

"We're hogging you, we should go." Betty let go of my hand.

 

"Thanks to all of you again, for your help." I said, a little embarrassed but meaning this.

 

"No problem." Cheryl smiled.

 

"Goodnight, ladies." I nodded to them, then to Betty, "See you soon, love."

 

I kissed her cheek quickly and excused myself, going to the bar to get moving on my bartending duties.

 

I peeked at them as they left the club, looking forward to my upcoming two weeks with an innocent college girl. I knew all that stuff about her thesis and school was just an excuse she was using to make me feel more comfortable with her offer. It was kind of her to think of me but I am bought and sold all the time. It didn't shock me anymore.

 

I got my drinks and balanced the tray on my palm, moving precisely around the partying women to get to my table, watching out this time for dark corners and large women.


End file.
